No me importa
by HaRuHiI UzUeVanS
Summary: Spoilers del cap 74, esta podria ser la reaccion de Soul despues de la inesperada confesion de Maka, jeje mal summary pero dejen reviews


¡Hello, hello minna-san! Hisashiburi, ¿neh? Lamento tardar tanto pero la school me absorbe demasiado tiempo, pero… ¡ya vienen la vacaciones! Y eso conlleva a tener mas tiempo para escribir (o eso espero) n.ñU. Regreso con una nueva historia, dándole un cambio a lo que venia haciendo, tal vez se preguntan ¿cambio por que? Pues bien, como habrán notado venia "trabajando" por así decirlo con Bleach, Naruto, Ouran y ahora regreso con una historia de Soul Eater en especifico para la paring de SoulXMaka, no se como pero este anime y la pareja lograron colarse en mis favoritos, es mi actual "trauma" jaja, se me hace súper kawaii la pareja, Maka es linda y tenaz, mientras Soul es sexy y cool xD.

Bueno no le doy mas vueltas al asunto y me paso al fic, ADVERTENCIA: contiene spoilers capitulo 74, así que sin no han leído el manga aun, vayan a leerlo y vuelvan n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran definitivamente haría el SoMa (SoulXMaka), son propiedad de Ohkubo Atsushi y al usarlos no es con fines de lucro, es meramente entretenimiento.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

"_**NO ME IMPORTA"**_

-Soul, debo decirte algo- dice Maka soltando la mano de Soul

-¿?-

-Discúlpame por detenerte- dice la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en una de las tantas sillas que se encontraban en la habitación-

-¿Qué?-

-Me siento mal por decirte esto pero… por favor vete, déjame aquí, ya nunca volveré a luchar a lado de ustedes-

-¿Maka, que rayos estas diciendo?- pregunta un sorprendido Soul por la inesperada actitud de su compañera- Levántate y vamos, Kid nos espera- dice el ojirojo jalando débilmente a su compañera para lograr su cometido-

-Soul… yo no puedo ser mas tu técnico, no merezco estar a tu lado…-

-Maka, ¿qué ha pasado mientras no estaba…?-

-Yo soy egoísta, nunca eh hecho el intento de comprenderte…- Maka comenzó a sollozar-…siempre quiero que actúes como quiero, soy débil y dependo de ti todo el tiempo…- la chica rompió en llanto-

Soul escuchaba molesto lo que decía su amiga, por que no podía ver lo que sentía por ella, ¿por que no entendía todo lo que ella significaba para el? Sin pensarlo dos veces Soul levanto a Maka de donde se encontraba llorando de un tirón, para recibirla con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, al cual la chica no se resistió.

-Maka- Soul le susurro al oído- no se lo que haya pasado o te hayan dicho, no me importa-

-P…pero tu estarías mejor con alguien que te escuche y te entienda- le decía la chica en leves sollozos- hay tantas chicas que quieren ser tu técnico, seguro que alguna de ellas…-

-¡Baka!- grito un frustrado Soul-No me importa que no me entiendas, a veces yo tampoco logro entenderte- gritaba Soul separándola de el lo suficiente para verla a la cara- no importa que dependas de mi, por eso soy tu compañero-

-Pero soy débil y eso solo te causara más problemas...-contesto Maka en voz baja-

-Por eso nos haremos fuertes… juntos, solo puedo hacerme fuerte si estoy contigo, tu música siempre me ayuda a travesar la obscuridad, y no me importa que seas egoísta, por que egoísta o no, quiero estar a tu lado- dijo en voz mas baja mientras la volvía a abrazar-

-¿Entonces esta bien que este a tu lado?- pregunto una tímida Maka mientras correspondía a la muestra de afecto que le regalaba su compañero-

-Claro- sonreía Evans mientras soltaba a su amiga- es hora de irnos, Kid espera por nosotros- decía el chico mientras extendía la mano a Maka para que la tomara-

-hum- asintió Maka sujetando la mano de su aun compañero-

"_Arigato… Soul_" pensaba la rubia mientras avanzaban al ultimo episodio, en el cual se encontraba Kid sabiendo que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º º-º-**

**¡GYABO! Que tal a quedado, estoy un poco oxidada en esto de la redactada, y bueno no es que fuera muy buena antes pero espero les haya gustado, esta idea se me ocurrió apenas ayer mientras estudiaba para los exámenes que tengo mañana y pues me puse a escribir esto en vez de seguir estudiando jaja, creo que algo así podría pasar, pienso que Soul no va a aceptar así como así que Maka lo quiera dejar, y pues como siempre hay va a estar Soul para levantarle los ánimos, así como ocurrió cuando conocieron a Stein-hakase y le toco a Soul levantarle el animo a la chica.**

He tenido ganas de escribir fics de esta pareja, pero no me siento preparada, numero uno por que siento que no conozco bien las personalidades de los personajes, son algo espontáneos algo que no siento que pase con Naruto por ejemplo ya que como su personalidad siempre es igual es fácil manejarlos, pero en este caso no se, Maka puede estar muy enojada y al momento siguiente se pone tímida y se sonroja, ¿me explico? Por eso siento que no puedo manejar a estos grandiosos personajes, y bueno numero dos no me siento "digna" de escribir de sobre ellos, no quiero echarlos a perder xP, con eso de que he leído historias excelentes de esta paring, como Cosmogirl, Amie, atardecer, anónimo, (todos de la misma autora Gorgore-san) 10 cosas que odio de ti, momentos (que no recuerdo la autora, pero creo que es mi compatriota), esa es la razón por la que no me siento preparada aun jeje, ¿tonto verdad? Pero es la verdad. Bueno espero sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas constructivas solo tienen que dar un click en review ¿vale? Nos estamos leyendo

Atte. Haruhi Uzuchiha


End file.
